The Brightest Star
by Taye Blanchet
Summary: Yuna returns to Besaid- so does HE, both of them have changed but he's changed a little too much... can they get it together or will his secret stop things? Rated for later chapters! (Based on FFX and X-2)
1. Chapter 1: The Brightest Star

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT I AM USING IN THIS FANFIC, JUST AS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES MENNTIONED FROM THE GAME.**

* * *

Author: Tai Blanchet

Final Fantasy X

Chapter 1: The Brightest Star

* * *

The trees swayed gently in the cool summer breeze on the almost tropical Island of Besaid.

A familiar mop of blonde hair was whipped around its owners face; she smiled as she inhaled the sweet scent of summer giggled to herself when her friends appeared in the distance.

"I'm home!" Yuna said out-loud cheerfully.  The first to greet the now nineteen-year-old ex-summoner was her overly excitable cousin, Rikku.  The mousy-brown haired girl bounced up and down squealing with delight at the return of her best-friend.

       "Yunie!! Yay, I'm sooo pleased you're home! Did ya bring me anything?" Yuna laughed

       "Maybe, let's get back to Besaid first!" She smiled again; this time at one of her oldest friends, Lulu; who happened to be cradling a baby with Wakka bouncing excitably on the spot next to her. 

       "I think he'd like to tell you something." Lulu said nodding in Wakka's direction, this prompted a playful scowl off of Wakka but the grin was back on his face in no time at all.

       "In case you hadn't of guessed… Lu had the baby!"

       "Yeah, I kind of figured that for myself!" this didn't hinder Wakka though;

       "He's three months old and we named him after Chappu!"

       "Congratulations you guys, I'm sorry I missed it… but I'll make it up to you, I have prezzies!"

**From the background: **

       "Hey, I thought you said maybe to presents!" Rikku whined playfully. The group moved along-shore chatting about the past couple of months, cooing at Chappu and laughing at Rikku's suddenly childish mentality.

* * * * * * * * *

Yuna flopped onto her bed in her hold hut.

       "Ahhh, I've missed you." She spoke to the bed and giggled at herself again for being stupid. _Hmmmm free to do what I want now! What do I want to do? _She paced around her room picking up old trinkets from her summoning days and smiling at them; this didn't satisfy her however.  "I know; I'll go see Lulu and Wakka!"

Yuna left her hut and crossed the small town centre to the opposite hut which used to be a shop for summoners.  She pushed aside the jade green curtain, "knock, knock" she said cheerfully as she entered the main room.

       "Hi, Yuna, Wakka's putting Chappu to bed; he's exhausted!  So what can I do for you?"

       "I was feeling… well, bored," she said shrugging "and thought that maybe I could come and have a chat."

       "Oh, I'm sorry Yuna, I just don't have enough energy right now… today's been exciting as it is and it really is tiring looking after Chappu… and I'm sorry…" Lulu trailed off as she saw Yuna's face drop.

       "I'm sorry I came over then…"

       "No, no I didn't mean it like that, how about me, you and Rikku all go down to the beach tomorrow, we'll watch the Aurochs train, we'll take some food and you can tell us all about your trip."  She smiled at Yuna hopefully; and as smiles are contagious, Yuna smiled back.

       "Yeah of course."  The two women said their goodbyes with Wakka popping in for a second looking a bit bemused and mumbling about a binkie.  Yuna left deep in thought of a certain someone who she hadn't seen for two years, nine months and four days. _I can't believe I've started counting how long it was. _ She smiled an inward smile as she remembered the last time she saw him smile and the last time she saw him laugh.

She paused when she got to her hut and looked up at the night sky.  The stars were twinkling innocently almost knowingly at her.

       "Goodnight Tidus." She whispered; the brightest star in the sky shone even brighter momentarily as he was wishing her goodnight as well.

* * * * * * * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is my first Final Fantasy Fanfic I've ever written so it's going to be a bit week in places.  I will use references from FFX and FFX-2 (even though I haven't quite finished it yet!).  I haven't thought of a name yet for this story so if you have any ideas in the next couple of chapters then please put them in review/feedback or email me!

I'd like reviews please and some ideas for up and coming chapters!

Ok then, hope to get some reviews soon! Chapter 2 is on it's way!


	2. Chapter 2: A present for Everyone

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT I AM USING IN THIS FANFIC, JUST AS I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES MENTIONED FROM THE GAME.**

**Before you read:  Just as a warning, I haven't finished playing FFX-2 yet so I don't know the ending, this is why there is a mentioning of Paine but I'm running my own Tidus story!  Ok you're warned! ^-^**

* * *

Author: Tai Blanchet

Final Fantasy X

Chapter 2: The Brightest Star

* * *

Yuna awoke the following morning feeling relaxed, like she was on vacation or something.  She remembered that she was meeting Lulu and Rikku for lunch that day. She heaved herself out of bed and plodded into her kitchen and headed straight for the fridge.  Rikku had filled it up the day before not with all the healthy things that Yuna liked to eat but with junkie food that she liked.  She smiled as she got a carton of milk out, 

       "Silly Rikku" she said out loud.  She turned around to see Wakka schlomped on her table. "Uh... Wakka?" she said as she poked him gingerly.

       "Another five minutes please Lu, ya?" Yuna giggled

       "Wakka you're not with Lulu you're in * **my** * kitchen!"

       "Ah Yuna, oh man I'm sorry! I came across here early this mornin' to give you your mail ya, and I musta fallen asleep!"

       "Don't worry about it Wakka! While you're here, you want some breakfast? I'm making pancakes!"

       "Ya I might as well! I'll only get in the way of Lu back home, she's quite stressy at the minute, and it's hard looking after Chappu ya?"

       "Ya!" she replied knowingly.  After a filling breakfast with Wakka and after he had gone back home with Lulu yelling at him from across the yard, Yuna sat down to look at her mail.  The first thing she came to was a sphere from her friend Paine from the Sphere Hunters.  She put it into the transmitter.

       "_Yo, how are you?  Sorry about how things were left between us back at Kilika, I didn't mean to snap... you were right about the sphere it was bad news.  Buddy thinks that there may be another load of spheres around Spira but with a different signal to the regular spheres... he... no we wanted to know, if we can find a way of tracking these, would you want to join us again with Rikku?  I'll let you know when we find out more.  Keep safe._" Paine kissed her index and middle fingers and blew a kiss at Yuna.  Yuna couldn't help but smile; Paine was so normally quiet so it was nice to see her open up a bit more.

The second sphere was anonymous... "Hmmmmm I wonder who this could be from..."  She put it into the transmitter and gasped as she saw a face that she hadn't seen in a long time... Auron's.

       "_Heya Kid.  Yeah I guess you should be a little freaked, stop worrying I can send you spheres as well, the Farplane is a place you know! Right to business... the boy has gone... he's found his way out... we're not to sure if he needs sending a second time... please Yuna, find him... he may be a fiend by now so be careful.  Your parents wish you well and so do I.  Bye Now."  _Yuna rested her head in her hands and thought a bit...  She got up and walked into her bathroom still thinking _"a fiend?" _she turned on the shower and got in; she absent-mindedly washed her hair _"he's found his was out... needs sending... **again?**_"

       "Is anyone hooooome??" Rikku called.  Yuna was pulled out of her thoughts;

       "Yes, sorry in the bathroom, I'll be out in a second."  She pulled on some of her clothes and headed back to the kitchen where she saw Rikku poking in the fridge; she giggled again "_Silly Rikku..._" 

"So are we taking food or is Lu?" 

       "Lulu is, she said she wanted to take something that was edible on her scale not ours!" Rikku exclaimed.  The two girls laughed; once they had stopped Rikku said, "So I see you had your sphere from Paine?  I had one to; she said she was sorry about things... New Spheres huh? Sounds good!"

       "Yeah it does... do you think that we should go... I mean that would mean leaving Besaid again and I've only just hot home!  I'm glad she's got back in contact though I wasn't too sure how things would be if she ever visited."  Both girls nodded in agreement at each other.  "Shall we go meet Lu then?" Rikku nodded again in approval.  The idea that Tidus was back in Spira was pushed to the back of Yuna's mind as she headed towards the beach with Rikku bouncing along next to her.

* * * * * * * * *

Tidus shook his head to try and get the throbbing pain to reduce but it was no good, it kept coming back.  He was in Guadosalem.  From what he could see, he could tell it was night time.  He slowly got up, his head still pounding;  he turned around to see the entrance to the Farplane… it was shimmering like it had come back to life again, like Yevon had gained control of it once again. _Maybe I've been spat out for a reason then… _he thought in between painful pounds.  He made his way down the slope being careful not to make to much noise.

Once he was outside he took in a deep breath and started on his way. _I've got to find her… _he thought.

* * * * * * * * *

       "So what did you do after you left Kilika Port then?" quizzed Lulu.

       "Well I had intended to come straight back home but I wanted to go to the Zanarkland Ruins to collect my thoughts…"

       "What was it like?" Rikku asked

       "In exactly the same state in which we left it in!  I should really look into having it restored or something… I mean it would be good for the Al Bhed because it was a machina city so maybe if it was restored, it could be again…"

       "Pops would really like that!  In fact so would I… wait we all would… having a whole Al Bhed city…" Rikku drifted off into a day dream

       "That would be a very noble thing to do Yuna, but is it wise?  Lots of people may oppose to having a city of machine, there are still many supporters of Yevon that may be insulted by it." Lulu stated

       "Yes… but it's a good idea right? Anyway, presents for you two!"  She handed Lulu a moogle talisman for some form of black magic.

       "Thank you Yuna, I've been after one of these for a while now; I was hoping for one of these from Wakka, but you know what he's like!"  Yuna then handed Rikku a toolbox type thing.

       "It's got loads of bits and bobs in for when you mix things or for when you're doing these 'secret' projects you're always doing!"

       "Oh Yunie! It's perfect! Wherever did you get it?!"

       "That's a secret, but I'll tell you its custom made. There's bomb cores and dragon scales, loads of stuff for Al Bhed things and for you bombs and guns… I thought you'd like it!"

       "Like it, I love it!" The three of them sat there rooting through the box of bits; Chappu started to cry.

       "I'm sorry Yuna, Rikku, but I'm going to have to go home, I don't think he's finding it easy to sleep out here!  Thanks so much for the gift and thanks for meeting me for lunch… I'll speak to you later?"

       "Sure, no probs Lu!" replied Rikku.  Yuna and Rikku watched Lulu walk up the shore and Wakka join her and Chappu half way.  Shortly after Wakka, Lulu and Chappu had gone; the rest of the Aurochs disappeared one by one. "Hey Yuna, you wanna go up to the docks?" They picked up their things and made their way up there in silence.

"How much longer are you going to stay for Yuna?  I know that you're thinking about going again…"

       "I don't think that I'll be staying much longer," she replied quietly. "I got a weird sphere today, not the one from Paine but one from Auron… Tidus is back in Spira… I have to find him…"

       "Oh, I um, well I meant the sphere hunters but Tidus… hmmmmm."  The girls sat with their feet in the water kicking for a bit. "I think we should find him then." Rikku said.

       "I was planning to… he might need another sending… Should we get hold of Paine?"

       "That would be a good idea… I'll call Buddy later and we'll see what we can do!  It's going to be YRP all over again!"

       "Hmmmm yeah…" smiled Yuna.  They made their way slowly back to Besaid, playing around as they did, talking about the old days when Yuna was a summoner and discussing what it would like to be YRP again.

Once Yuna was home she watched the sphere from Auron again and then the one from Paine.  "I've made my decision," she said out loud, "I'm going at the end of the week, and I'm going to find him."

* * * * * * * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Ok how was that? I've tried to make this chapter a bit longer.  Next chapter I'm going to concentrate it more on Tidus.  I still need a name for my fanfic!!! Please give me ideas!!!   I'm going to try and get the following chapters a little more up-beat I found this one ummm not so upbeat? But it was needed to shape the story. Hee, hee, well FEEDBACK then!

More soon

Taye!


End file.
